


Give Me Your Hand

by Gaaladrieel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Middle Earth, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Sex Education, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: Not long after escaping the goblin tunnels, a woman comes rolling down the hill, into the company, and joins them on their run to Beorn's house. They find her a bit odd when they're bathing the day they arrive, and around the fire one night, she tells the dwarves of her world. After a few crude jokes from both parts, and a small glimpse of her knowledge about sex, the Durins are eager to learn more...//I saw a tumblr post about "put yourself in story month", and I started on a fic of an ofc joining the company from the goblin tunnels to Erebor. That was 2.5 years ago! I hope to finish it, but I'm not sure. So what I did instead, was to write a smutty lil sidestory about the Durins learning a thing or two about sex, and women. (And by learning I mean mostly learning by doing :D)





	Give Me Your Hand

Fíriel hears footsteps right outside the open bedroom window and turns to lie on her stomach, putting her arms underneath her chest, and lifting her head up to look outside. Thorin is walking back and forth in the garden, dressed in only his trousers and a simple well-worn blue tunic. He looks up, takes a deep breath, then turns towards her. He’s walking slowly, his steps relaxed, and she smiles at the thought of how nice it is to see him so calm.

She looks at the princes lying on either side of her.

When she arrived in Middle-earth and met the company, she never imagined that this would happen. They’d been the last to go to bed, and once they were there, the fun, but always serious, both in looks and way of speaking, princes had sat down before her and asked her shyly about bodies, and sex. She’d been so surprised it had taken her a moment to ask them what they wanted to know, specifically.

There had been talk, about women and sex around the fire that night, and Fíriel had joined them, told them crude jokes and a few informative bits, and the 21st century feminist in her had at times struggled to care about the differences of their worlds and pointed her finger at a couple of them. However, she had to admit, the dwarves often turned out to be better than many men she knew, and read about, in her own world.

It turned out the princes had never had sex, and only touched themselves a couple of times, in their own rooms, at nighttime. It wasn’t all that normal to go around having sex, they told her, unless in a relationship, especially to-be or already married. And being royalty, meant they definitely couldn’t run around and put their dicks wherever they pleased.

And so, they’d spoken, of masturbation and sex, of bodies and how to conceive. The more she’d spoken, the more interested they got. They’d stroked her hair, her soft arms and legs as they’d lied there, her body growing warm and restless, the princes had only grinned when they’d asked her what was happening to her and she’d embarrassedly told them, with her hands in front of her eyes, that it was all turning her on.

“Can you show us?” they’d asked her.

Again, she’d been surprised. But they had smiled so softly at her, genuinely interested to learn.

“She’s so strange, isn’t she?” Kili had laughed as he had stroked her chin. “No beard, braids or beads.”

“And strange clothes,” Fili had added.

"And hair as messy as yours, Fili."

"Hey!" Fíriel had exclaimed as the brothers laughed.

“But beautiful,” they’d agreed.

And that was all she needed.

She had no idea how long they’d been going on, but it had felt like hours. She’d felt so relaxed and comfortable in front of them, with her legs open, her fingers pointing and explaining, her head falling back with a moan as she had started rubbing her clit, the men looking like they were close to salivating.

She hadn’t been with a man for several years, and the thought of not only being with a man again, but a prince, two princes even, had made her head spin, her body throb, and she wanted nothing but to make them feel pleasure and happiness.

They had moaned so sweetly for her, gasped and groaned as she had used her hands and mouth on them, the men lavishing her in kisses and cuddles afterward before they had all fallen asleep. 

Thorin catches her eyes, and smiles softly, stopping right outside the window. She’s hauled herself up a bit more by the time he stops, and with her hands on the windowsill, she grins down at him.

“Do you have a moment?” he asks, looking up at her.

“Of course!”

“Good,” he nods. “I’d like a word with you, if you wouldn’t mind coming outside.”

She swallows, then smiles. “Coming!”

Crawling to the end of the bed, looking at the princes, she’s worried that’s why Thorin wants to speak with her, if he’s angry with her… Did he hear them last night…?

Throwing on a thin, flowery long dress she had for some reason put along with a couple other more work out outfits at the top of her backpack, Fíriel takes a deep breath and walks out of the bedroom.

He’s sitting on the bench underneath the window when she rounds the corner, and stands up when he sees her. Taking her hand in his, he leads her further away from Beorn’s house, to the stream they bathed in when they arrived two days ago. He’s never shown much interested in her, definitely not so much, or on the romantic side, that it would be normal for him to hold her hand. But, it’s not unwelcome, or uncomfortable, Fíriel thinks as she looks at their joined hands.

They sit down by the stream, further down than where they bathed, hidden from view by bushes and trees. It takes a moment before he says anything, before he even looks at her. And when he does, it’s as if he’s just seen her. “What a strange dress you’re wearing,” he says in all seriousness.

Fíriel’s eyes widen, and she laughs. “Wow, thank you, your majesty.”

“I mean,” he clears his throat, “I've never seen anything like it. The mountain would go wild if a dwarven woman walked out of her house in something like it, it's an unusual piece of clothing.” 

“Judging from the way you and your company dress, I assume they too wear more layers, and thicker fabrics?”

“You’re right,” Thorin says. Then his eyes move from her face to her chest, down her bare arms, to her bare feet.

“I couldn’t help but be intrigued by some of what you spoke of last night,” he says as he looks back up at her. “And as I passed your door last night on my way out…”

Her eyes widen.

“I couldn’t help hearing you talk about… Well… And on my way back to my own rooms, I…”

Her hands are in front of her face now. “Oh no,” she mumbles. She looks at him through her fingers, “what did you hear?”

“You,” he says, smirking as her cheeks go red, “moaning.”

“I’m so sorry!” she exclaims. “We only had a bit of fun, they asked, I explained… Then we, we… We didn’t really do anything, I swear, we didn’t have sex, please don’t be upset with them, it’s my fault.”

When she lets out a breath, Thorin laughs.

“I’m not upset with any of you,” he says, and Fíriel lets out a sigh of relief.

“They’re grown men now, and princes, they need to learn about their bodies, and of women and their bodies, and needs, and to respect women. I’m afraid I haven’t been doing too well in that area, and I’m only glad they’re learning from someone as intelligent and experienced as you.”

Smiling, Fíriel chuckles.

“I must admit my own knowledge in some areas is limited.”

“Are you…”

“I’m asking if you’d be interested in sharing your knowledge with me.”

She squints, a small smirk on her lips as she looks at him and asks, “are you asking me to have sex with you?”

Thorin’s eyes widen, “no, ah, I, well…”

Fíriel laughs, “I’m joking, Thorin! But if you are, then… Well, just ask.”

“Is there anything specific you want to know?” she asks. “Have you had sex before?”

“Well, I…” He clears his throat, averting her eyes. “A couple of times, after a good deal of pints when I was young.”

“Since we are being open, and direct here,” he quirks a brow at her. “It was quite… quick, devout of much feeling or pleasure…”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

He smiles at her, and take her hand into his own again.

“I’m glad you’re being honest with me, I appreciate it, and your trust.”

She hums, then continues. “Sometimes, quick sex can be just what you need, when you’re desperate for release, or when you’re so turned on and in love you just want to be close to your lover, to be inside them, or have them inside you… Or if you don’t have much time for that matter. But it should be good, no matter if it takes a minute or an hour, it should be pleasurable, and leave you satisfied.”

“Other times… It’s nice to take it slow.” She turns slightly more towards him, and looks at him, his deep blue attentive eyes, his parted lips, his rosy cheeks… “To have someone’s arms around you, someone kissing you… To move with them, feel their skin against your own… To feel them take you, slowly and gently, setting every nerve on fire…”

Thorin swallows.

“And often it can start out slowly, and the pleasure keeps building up, your body growing more and more desperate… And you can’t help but go faster, the pleasure and sound of your bodies against each other making your head spin, until you come and your _orgasm_ makes you stop breathing, your body soon feeling so relaxed it’s as if you’re melting…”

“Orgasm?” he says slowly.

Fíriel blinks. “Please tell me you know what an _orgasm_ is.”

“No…”

“Did you feel anything when you had sex? Like… A pleasurable burst inside you? Did you come, _ejaculate_?”

“ _Ejaculate_?”

“Do you dwarves honestly don’t have words for this?” she laughs. “Did… Oh dear. Did any fluids come out of you during sex? Like, quickly, squirt…”

“Ah!”

“Well, it happened the first time and I didn’t know what was happening or what it was I got so terrified I couldn’t wait to run back to my room,” Thorin laughs.

“Oh no!” Fíriel tries to hide her giggles, but the sound escapes from between her fingers. “Sorry, but, oh poor you! Did you have anyone to ask about it?”

“Dwalin thankfully calmed me down the next day and told me a thing or two.”

“Good. How about the second time?”

“Nah, nothing.”

“Well, not all sex is good sex, that’s for sure.”

“I do enjoy how you explain it.”

“Me too, apparently.” She stretches her legs out in front of her, and grimaces. “I’m all wet.”

“Wet?”

“Mhm. As in turned on, aroused, my nether region is wet.”

“You know,” she says, “when men get aroused, blood flows to the penis and that’s why it gets hard. Same happens to women, the blood flows to our genitals and makes our lips swell, and our vagina wet, to lubricate itself! Amazing isn’t it.”

“Well,” she hums, “I think it’s some… gland that does it actually.”

They look at each other for a moment, the way his eyes look at her, his heavy breaths, how he licks his lips… Only contributes to her “problem.”

“Lips?” he asks, and it takes her a second before she truly focuses on him again.

“Yeah, ah, hm.” She frowns. “I don’t know how to explain it…” she says as she reaches for the hem of her dress.

Slowly, she pulls the front of it up to her hips and turns towards him. “It’s a good thing we’re here to talk and learn about sex, and being wet,” she says, “or this would’ve been awkward.”

Thorin follows her eyes down to her crotch and sees the obvious wet patch on her underwear.

Lying back to support herself on her elbows, she lifts her hips up and looks at him. “Can you please help me take them off, your majesty?”

“If you stop calling me ‘your majesty’,” Thorin says with a shake of his head.

She laughs as his fingers reach for her underwear. “But it’s fun,” she grins.

He pulls it down her thighs, over her knees, then her legs, and Fíriel lifts her feet for him. Once they’re off, she sits up again, and they move closer to each other. Thorin places his legs on either side of her, while Fíriel puts hers over his thighs, her knees bent, left hand and her feet against the ground.

“So,” she starts, “this is the outer lips.” She slowly strokes a finger down each side. “And this,” she says as she moves her finger, “is the inner lips. Everyone’s can be different in size, as you can see, my inner lips are long and more visible, but some people have even bigger, or bigger outer lips and you can barely see their inner.”

With her pointer and long finger, she separates her inner lips, their insides wet and glistening and she lets out a slow happy sigh as her fingers glide down, and up over her clit.

“Is it good?” Thorin asks as he scoots closer to her.

“Mhm…”

“As you might be able to tell,” she laughs softly, “I’m quite wet…”

“Though,” she looks up at him, “women can often become wet and it isn’t always because they’re aroused, it can be vaginal discharge, our vaginas cleaning themselves, or in between our periods, when we’re ovulating, often we can tell when it’s happening because of the fluids.”

Thorin looks at her with a slight frown, he’s focused, and taking in all the information like a sponge.

“But we’re not going there now,” she laughs. “We’re all about sex today!”

“Now you know what the lips are, and what they look like… Anything, in particular, you’re curious about now?”

“What you did before.”

“What I did?”

“That, there,” he points.

“Oh! This?” she strokes her finger over her clit.

Thorin clears his throat. “Yes,” he says, his voice lower. “What you’re doing, when you touch it, I mean, does it feel good?”

“It does,” she smiles. She lets her finger circle it slowly. “You know, it’s a part of our body men often ignore.”

“Why?”

“Cause they’re dumb and don’t know how sensitive and wonderful the clitoris is. It’s often just about having sex, making themselves come, or they think we come because of our g-spot, which is inside. Little do they now, most women orgasm by stimulating the clit. Such a shame.”

“There are many ways to make a woman feel good, many ways to take care of the clit,” she says.

“You can circle it like this, which is alright. Or sort of flick it like this, ah, which can be good when you’re really aroused, and it’s being done a bit fast.”

“Or, use two fingers to rub it like this,” she says as she puts her pointer and long finger together over the sensitive nub, and moves them back and forth, and in a circle. “I like this the best. It’s nice to start slowly, then go faster and faster, especially when I’m about to come. And you can, aah, you gotta move the fingers down to the opening to make them wetter, then continue rubbing, important to stay wet.”

She moans as she does just that.

“And it’s really nice being licked,” she says and bites her lower lip.

Thorin blinks and looks up at her. “Licked?”

“Mhm…”

He swallows as he looks back down to between her legs. Her fingers are wet, glistening, the look and sound of them rubbing her clit makes his cock throb.

She blinks up at him. “I take it no one’s had your cock in their mouth?”

His mouth falls open, and his eyes widen, and it isn’t until she starts laughing a moment later that he closes his eyes and lets out a breath. He looks at her again, “no,” he says.

“I obviously don’t know how that feels, but I know it’s wonderful to have someone licking and sucking my clit,” she smirks.

“Give me your hand,” she says.

Thorin reaches out his right hand, and she takes it, leads it down her inner thigh, and over her lips. His breaths get heavier, and Thorin lets out a small moan as she takes his finger, slides it slowly over her clit, down between her wet folds, and to her opening.

“Touch me,” she whispers. “Please…”

It’s too exciting and arousing not to, he thinks. He’s never had a woman do this for him, to teach him, and expose her so, just for him, and for his enjoyment. Everyone always wants something from him, usually for their own gain with nothing in it for him, though never anything like this. No one’s asked him anything so sweetly, softly. No one’s asked him to touch them, and to touch them this way.

He lets his fingers explore her soft body, lets himself stroke her lips up and down until she lies back with a moan. He touches her clit, circles and rubs the little bundle of nerves, amazed at how it can bring her so much pleasure as she moans louder. Continuing down, he lets his finger circle her opening.

“Can I…?” he asks gently, hesitating.

She hums and smiles up at him. “You can put your finger inside me…”

And so, he does. Gently, he slides a finger into her wet vagina.

“You can move it, if you want. In and out, or put your fingertip up, like this,” she lifts a hand and curls her finger a little. “Then you can sort of rub the inside like this,” she moves her fingertip quickly.

Thorin does as she says, and he soon has her moaning even louder. “Amazing,” he whispers to himself.

He continues for some time, until Fíriel gently grabs him by the wrist. “Are you hard?”

“Like a rock,” Thorin answers as he takes his hand away from her.

She laughs and moves to sit up on her knees. “Lie back,” she says, and Thorin complies.

Grabbing the waist of his trousers, Fíriel pulls them down, revealing a hard, thick cock. She bites her lip and moans softly at the sight.

She pulls his trousers off, and lies them on the ground beside them, and crawls over to sit between his legs.

His thighs are of hard muscle and soft skin, and Thorin hums as she strokes him, moving closer and closer to his cock. She takes it in her hand, and Thorin moans. It feels good in her hand, and Fíriel moves up and down, enjoying the sight of his cock, his closed eyes and open mouth, and the sound of his moans.

She knows it probably won’t take much effort to make him come, the way he’s panting, so she bends down, and Thorin moans loudly as she lets her tongue taste him from the bottom to the tip of his cock. She moans and giggles, and licks the tip of his cock, repeatedly licking up and down the underside of his cock, and circling the top.

Then she takes it in her mouth, moans as she slowly takes his whole cock, her vagina clenching at the sound of his loud moans. 

“Fuck,” she whispers as she sits back up and lets out a heavy breath. “I’d love to have you inside me…” she says, her fingers stroking the skin around his glistening cock. “And have you feel me come around you…”

She begins to unbutton her dress, the fabric sticking to her sweaty, warm skin. Reaching the pockets, Fíriel feels something inside. She frowns as she claps the fabric, then put her hands inside them both.

“You’re joking…” she laughs as she pulls out two condoms. She had completely forgotten that they had been in her toiletries, and she’d taken them out last night, and grabbed them when she left earlier, afraid someone would find them.

“What is it?” Thorin looks up at her.

“ _Condoms_ ,” she says.

“What’s that?”

“They’re… Well, they’re for a man to have on his cock before having sex, so when he comes, the sperm won’t get inside the woman, and thus, she can’t get pregnant. Nothing is completely safe, but there’s a really big chance she won’t be.”

“Oh, strange. But good, I suppose,” Thorin says.

“It is, it’s very good…”

She sits there on her knees with the condom in her hands for a moment.

“Thorin?”

“Mhm?”

“Is there… Are there any rules for you when it comes to sex? I mean… Can you have sex with whoever you want, whenever you want? I talked with... Well, about it last night but I'd like to know your thoughts.”

“Some dwarves look down upon having sex before marriage, but it isn’t really any rules. It is, of course, best to have it with someone you’re in a relationship with, because of children.”

“I see…”

“Would you…” Fíriel clears her throat. “Would you like to have sex with me?”

She looks at him, rubbing the condom packet, worried he’ll say no.

“Yes,” he smiles. “You said that thing do so you won’t get pregnant? I certainly wouldn’t mind my own children, but I’m not prepared to decide that now, besides, I won’t force you to have children with an old dwarf like me…”

“Thorin!”

“What?”

Fíriel laughs, “Oh Thorin… I’m not ready to decide here and now either, but don’t doubt yourself so.”

Thorin only smiles at her.

“Well,” she says. “I’m… I’m honestly so surprised I found them.. You’re so... So gorgeous and I just want you inside me…”

Thorin laughs, a little surprised, but his laughter turns into moans as Fíriel takes him in her mouth again. His cock had gone a little soft during their talk, and that certainly wouldn’t do, this was about teaching, and pleasuring him!

It doesn’t take long before he’s hard again, and Fíriel sits back up, rips open the wrapper, and takes out the condom. She pinches the tip of it, and puts it on Thorin’s cock, gently rolling it down to the base of his cock.

“What a strange thing…” Thorin says as he watches her.

Standing on her knees, straddling his thighs, Fíriel takes his cock in her right hand, and slowly lowers her body. She separates her lips with her other hand, and lets his cock enter her. They both moan as his cock slides in and fills her.

She lets her hands rest on his lower stomach, her head hanging down as she breathes loudly. Then she looks at him, and holds his eyes as she begins to move her hips in circular motions.

Thorin moans loudly, and he grabs her hips, holding onto her tight.

The feeling of his hands on her body, the sound of his moans, knowing full well she’s the one to blame, only arouses her even more, and makes her hips move faster, round and round, back and forth.

When she begins to ride him, lifting herself up and down, feeling his cock slide in and out of her, Thorin moans, the sound of pleasure making her move her body faster, the sound of their sweaty bodies slapping against each other drowning out her satisfied whimpers.

She slows down when her thighs begin to burn and let herself lie down on his chest as she breathes loudly.

“Put your arms around me,” she says, and Thorin wraps his arms around her waist.

She tightens her knees’ hold on his waist. “Let’s roll over,” she giggles against his neck.

“What?” Thorin laughs.

But she doesn’t answer, instead, she grabs him by the shoulders, and throws herself to the side, Thorin yelping as he’s pulled on top of her. Fíriel laughs. “I told you to roll over.”

He looks down at sparkling eyes and a big smile, not quite believing she just rolled him on top her, or that he’s being so intimate with her.

“I want you to take me,” she says softly. “I want you to move your body how you feel is right, move your lower body, let yourself move in and out of me, like how I did. I want you to go at your own speed, do it slowly, or fast, you can take me hard if you’d like.”

Thorin has begun moving before she’s done speaking, her telling him to take her all he needed to hear.

She puts her arms around his shoulders, her fingers stroking the skin of his neck, and holding onto his hair.

Their chests and bellies rub against each other as he moves his hips, the feeling of her around him, and her whole body against him, the sweet kisses she gives his cheek and neck, her tongue licking his neck… It’s as if he’s losing control of himself. His lower body slams against hers, and Fíriel moans into his ear. Her hands slide down his back, and she grabs his butt.

She pulls him closer, and her hips move up against him as he fills her again. And so they continue, Fíriel pushing him closer, and harder against herself, and Thorin’s pace quickens…

Her moans are growing louder, and Thorin moans and tightens his hold around her as he can feel a wonderful feeling building up in his lower body. He pulls his cock almost out of her, and thrusts into her again, and barely able to pull out again, he slams into her again with a loud _“aaaah!”_ and a release so intense and wonderful his head spins, the feeling made even better by her clenching around his cock, a gasp in his ear, and hands holding onto him so hard he’s sure he’ll get marks.

He lets his head fall onto her shoulder and kisses her neck as he tries to breathe normally again. She’s still holding onto his arse and then begins to move her hips again.

“Just… You can just lie still…” she moans. “I just… need to come one more time…”

His cock is going soft, and is incredibly sensitive, but flushed against each other, he moves his lower body, pleasuring her sensitive clit until she gasps and yet again clenches around him, making him moan against her shoulder.

They lie there for quite some time, wrapped in each other’s arms, until their breaths are steady, their sweat-slicked bodies cold.

Then she turns to look at him, and Thorin smiles. “Did you enjoy it?” she asks.

Thorin laughs, “if I enjoyed it… I thought that much obvious.”

She laughs then, and Thorin moans surprised at the feeling of her tightening around his cock again.

“I know I did,” she says. “It was wonderful, Thorin.”

He looks at her, and she stares back. Then she moves closer, until their foreheads are touching, and she kisses him.

He realizes then, that they’ve just shared the most intimate they can share with each other, but haven’t kissed until now…

Thorin kisses her back, and Fíriel moans against his lips, and hums as Thorin kisses her again, swallowing her moans.

“From now on, I want you in my bed, if you wish the same.”

“I do,” Fíriel smiles. “I’d love to share your bed, your majesty.”


End file.
